


blossom

by spacebutterfly



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfly/pseuds/spacebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kusaka reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blossom

**Author's Note:**

> happy kusakono day! ...well, it's already 6/3 here now, but it's the thought that counts right?

Kusaka had lived in the city his entire life, so he'd never noticed before how obscured the skyline was by smoke and bad air. That was one of the little things he missed about the Galaxy Nauts – being able to see the stars and planets and other weird and amazing stuff so clearly, just by looking out the window. He'd been able to see so many beautiful things up there. Those things were so important, and he felt like like he should never ever forget them, not even for a second.

Even just being sat in the construction site, the view wasn't too bad either, though. It was an ugly bunch of structures itself, and so little progress had been made on them by now that Kusaka and the others were beginning to wonder if the project was being slowly abandoned. But at least you could watch the sunset from the rooftops – that's what Kusaka had said. His friends seemed amused by his positivity.

Konoha liked this spot too, even if Kusaka had been reluctant to show it to her at first. She seemed to like watching the cars pass by below, like tiny and colourful little insects. Not only that, and maybe Kusaka was just imagining this part, but he thought that she probably liked the idea of 'hanging out' there – she, who did not have a rebellious bone in her body, seemed to get something out of simply being in a place that she knew that young people really should not be. It was...well, it was cute.

She was perched on the edge of an iron bar, making up one of many that were stacked up around the site, and though the seat must have been stiff and uncomfortable, she was beaming with warmth to rival the sun. In a way she was like a flower, a splash of green and pink springing out of the grey. 

People often commented on how much she had changed from the hush wallflower she had been before. Kusaka wasn't sure if he liked that. She hadn't changed, or at least, he didn't think so. She had only grown – though not so much in height – she smiled and laughed, she could look you in the eye...though she was still easy to startle, she didn't flinch at the sound of Kusaka's voice anymore. No, she hadn't for a long time.

“Konoha,” he said, smiling gently as the girl looked up at him. “I think we should get going.” Konoha made a hum of assent, but on her face she wore a reluctant pout.

“We haven't finished watching the sunset yet.”

“I know,” said Kusaka, quailing a little under her round-eyed gaze, “But if we wait that long, we'll have to walk home in the dark.” He felt a twinge of guilt at the look of nervousness that crossed Konoha's face, but then she smiled unexpectedly.

“We can just use Soul to scare away any bad guys.”

“Y'know, I don't think that's a good idea! And who said anything about bad guys, anyway?” 

The girl hopped off of her seat, then raised her eyebrows at him. “...I don't know?”

“C'mon,” Kusaka growled, reaching out to tickle Konoha's side, but she danced out of his reach. “Get outta here.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped away, leaving the boy no choice but to give chase – even now, he'd still feel a twinge of worry, thinking she'll trip and hurt herself or something, but she hadn't been that clumsy for a long time. She was nimble like a fox, and she hadn't let up on her training back home in Kyoto either – in other words, she was far more agile than Kusaka was or would probably ever be.

His legs were longer than hers, though, and once they were clear of the scaffolding there was nothing to stop him from pouncing. She squeaked as he scooped her up in his arms.

“I've got you now!”

“Noooooo!” cried Konoha in mock-distress, though even her voice of distress was whispery soft, and she giggled as he nuzzled her cheek.

 

All that time ago, Kusaka had wanted to be the one, he'd wanted to to restore Konoha's confidence with love and passion, but it didn't exactly work that way. What he'd really seen during their journey through space had been even better; she'd grown by herself, using her own power. Now, a year later, she'd blossomed into someone who could love herself as well as him.

Self-love, huh. Maybe he could still stand to learn a few things about that from her.


End file.
